galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Forte Stollen
is the 4th and senior member of the Moon Angel Troupe. Confident, headstrong but mature, she undoubtedly possessed the most experience out of her team and was the unit's formal leader. She pilots the Happy Trigger. Appearance Forte wears a modified Angel Wing uniform that consists of a single, cape-like jacket that reaches her feet. Beneath, she wears a purple, sleeveless dress that has gold and black emblems in her midsection while her chest is left bare and is supported by a strap that connects to the upper portion of her dress that reaches her neck. Her normal outfit also includes a pair of black high heel pumps. In uniform, Forte is always seen with her peaked cap, crop, and her signature monocle. Forte's red hair is not particularly long but she keeps the left side of her hair longer than her right. Remaining in military service in the events of GAII, Forte retains most of her uniform but now wears a slightly modified dress that has a white upper portion that covers more of her chest. History Early Life Not much is exactly known of Forte's life before the events of the series but it is presumed that she was in military service long before she was chosen as a member of the Angel Wing. As evidenced by her wealth of knowledge around combat and warfare, it can be assumed she has had plenty of combat experience as a regular soldier. Around the time the Angel Wing was formed, Forte trained the team's other members. Galaxy Angel When the exiled, bastard prince Eonia violently returned to Transbaal, the Angel Wing fled with the Elsior carrying the last surviving member of the royal family, Prince Shiva. Their commander Luft Weizen assigned Milfie, Ranpha, and Forte to seek out his former students, Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras and escort them to the Elsior. While not completely assured of Tact's leadership capabilities, she expected Tact to follow through in Luft's expectations to become their new leader. En route to reuniting with the remnants fleets in Rhome, Forte arrived on the Bridge to check the current status of their locations and is informed that they would reach their allies soon. Tact, ever the one to trust in his instincts, sends out the Angel Wing on standby after the coordinates the Bridge received lead to nothing but wreckage. While the Angel Wing complain about their extended time on standby, Tact bids them to hold out just a bit longer and enemies are soon spotted tailing them. After escaping Sherry's contingent, the Angel Wing return with confusion as to why their allies weren't there to meet with them. Tact attempts to speak his honest thoughts as delicately as possible but Forte decides to assure the team for him and tells them to get some rest. Later on, Tact thanks Forte for her assistance and in the succeeding Free roam segment, Forte goes around the ship checking on everyone's morale. Later that night, Forte calls Tact to the Whale Room and surprises him by pushing him into the water. Tact finds Forte not in her usual uniform but in a swimsuit and the two struggle against each other in the water for a bit before Forte explains that she did this to clear his thoughts. Afterwards by the shore, she asks him what really happened to their allies and Tact truthfully answers that they were too late. Forte appreciates his honesty and delves in her mentality that if they are to work as a team, they have to be honest with each other. Tact takes the words to heart and the next day, reveals the information to the Angel Wing and readies them for combat. With Sherry's fleet closing in behind them and with another fleet up ahead, the Elsior responds to transmission that instructs them to converge to the right flank of the enemy fleet ahead. The transmission turns out to be the remnant fleets and the team is saved and reunited with Luft who had led a diversion fleet prior to the Elsior's journey to Rhome. Should Tact choose Forte to be his date for the ball before his reassignment, he joins her on the town to pick out a dress and gets to learn more of her penchant for classical items. Later that night, he joins her at the ball where he finds her sitting out in the bar drinking instead of in the dance hall. While relaxing together, Forte notices a suspicious figure and the duo tail him and thwart an assassination attempt on Shiva before commotion is heard outside and Fargo falls under attack. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior responds to the attacks and drives off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. En route to Transbaal, the Bridge report that the quickest way to the White Moon required them to pass through a highly narrow area with an enemy satellite blocking their way. To make things worse, Sherry's fleets as well the Hell Hounds are on the Elsior's tail and Tact calls for a meeting to explain his plan of attack that involves one lone ship confronting the satellite while the remaining four will take on the fleet. Forte volunteers herself to be the single pilot and shoots down everyone else's concerns as the Happy Trigger comes out with the highest chance of success. The uneasy Tact visits Forte in the Firing Range to ask how exactly she's so calm about the suicide mission and Forte admits that she hadn't thought about everyone's suggestions at all and only focused on protecting the man she loved. Tact and Forte reconcile and affirm that their trust will be enough to save everyone. The mission is a success but Forte returns and soon fell unconscious and is brought to the Infirmary. Cera explains that Forte's mental stress was understandably high and commends her for holding it together for so long. Tact visits the Infirmary and apologizes for what he had asked her to do and Forte replies that she will act as recklessly as she wants as long as he's there. Hearing the commotion outside, Forte ends their little moment with a kiss before the rest of the team enter the Infirmary. Before the battle with Eonia, Tact finds Forte in the Shooting Range and expresses his concerns of the fight to come. Forte reassures him that Tact has led them to victory in every fight and that she fully trusts him to lead them again one more time. Tact confides with her and declares he will support her through this so she can do the same for him. After the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior became surrounded by a wave of enemy ships. Forte rushes in with the maxed out Happy Trigger and wipes the entire area clean of enemies with her Strike Burst and allows the Elsior to fully charge the Chrono Break Cannon to destroy the Black Moon. In the epilogue, Forte becomes Tact's second in command while Lester is reassigned elsewhere. Moonlit Lovers After 6 months of relative peace, Tact, Forte, and the Elsior would return to active duty when they are attacked by the rumored "raider fleet" that were reported to operate in the outskirts of the empire. Newest member Karasuma Chitose arrives along with Lester on his cruiser to assist and after the battle, Lester relayed orders from the empire that the Elsior will deal with the raider fleet and that the rest of the Angel Wing will rendezvous with them later. Lester is given back his position as subcommander and Forte returns to her rank as the captain of the Angel Wing. During this time, the starstruck Chitose requested for Forte to train her as per "tradition" that Forte train the unit's members. Forte agrees to do this and most of Forte's time is consumed with training Chitose's already impressive skill set and in one particular training course, Forte gifts Chitose with one of her pistols. An obvious problem becomes apparent to Forte regarding Chitose's attitude and this is brought to light during an encounter with a civilian ship being chased by the raider fleet. Chitose and Forte are able to rescue it but the ship's captain's demeanor forewarns Tact and Forte and the two order Chitose to disable the ship. Chitose hesitates and Forte dismantles it after it attempts to attack the Elsior. Back in the Hangar, Chitose apologizes for her hesitance and asks Forte to teach her the skill she lacks and Forte agrees to do so. Forte concludes that Chitose is too "by the books" and is unable to think outside of box. Forte puts her through a specialized exercise to force her to think straight where it involved finding where Forte was on the Elsior within 30 minutes. Even then, Chitose is unsuccessful as she checks only the obvious places and is told once again to apply herself in not thinking in absolutes. This is put to the test when the disabled ship from earlier releases a number of drones and Forte and Tact move to deal with them. They head to guard the Engine Room and they split up after Chitose reports an attack near her. Tact joins Chitose and is relieved that her guess was right in destroying the drone that took on Forte's image and she happily reveals that she thinks she understands what they meant for her. Tact and Chitose head to the Engine Room where they find the real Forte and Chitose confronts her with her firearm drawn. Forte does the same and while Tact yells not to shoot, the two shoot to destroy the drones behind each other. Forte congratulates Chitose's new-found insight and the latter thanks the two for helping her with teaching her a valuable lesson. Afterwards, the Angel Wing reunite to confront the raider fleet at its base, only to be confronted with the supercarrier O-Gaub and the true mastermind behind the attacks being Nefuria. In the desperate scramble to retreat, the Elsior is given coordinates for an escape by an unknown source. After getting to safety, the source happened to be the intact core of the Black Moon with its administrator, Noa, inside. Initially unwilling to cooperate with nobody but the White Moon's administrator, Forte slaps Noa to make her intentions fully clear that they are on the same side and that both would benefit if they worked together. Noa is convinced and Forte allows Noa to hit her as well. On the White Moon, Noa utilizes the newly found Unit 07 and Field Canceler to organize the plan of attack against Nefuria's fleet. Noa determines that two people will board the Unit 07 equipped with both the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. With Forte's parameters being at its peak, she is told. unbeknownst to Tact, to find another suitable pilot that will sync well with her. Noticing something off with her, Tact eventually learns of Forte's role in the assault and is visited by Forte in his room where she shares her intent and assignment to partake in the suicide mission. Tact however allows her to go on the one condition that he follows to support her. Promising to each other that they will return alive, the mission is successful and a short peace returns to the empire once again before more of Nefuria's kind arrive. Eternal Lovers 3 months after Nefuria's invasion, the Elsior was sent out once more into the outskirts of the empire's territory to scout out for potential attacks. With Tact's workload increasing than ever before, Forte and Tact both found little time to be together. Even when they did, Tact would spend his time taking naps and generally relaxing. Their time apart would increase when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings of Wein and Lushati, increasing the amount of administrative work for Tact as well as increasing the frequency of attacks. With Tact constantly being called away for work and with the duo's constant run-ins with Wein, the two found very little time to relax. The duo would suspect Wein's inquisitive tendencies and when he showed his true colors, the Happy Trigger is sabotaged, nullifying Forte's control over as it and opens fire on the Elsior. Tact is left no choice but to shoot it down himself and while no serious injury comes to Forte, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Forte is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Forte has recovered. The team rejoices in her return but soon find that Forte's memory of her Emblem Frame nearly destroying the Elsior has left her with a severe anxiety issue when she picks up a gun, effectively crippling her in combat. With preparations to liberate Juno underway, Tact spent his free time assisting Forte in the Shooting Range to help overcome her trauma. The two are partly unsuccessful in their efforts as Wein's wiretaps on the Bridge forced the Elsior and the allied fleets to hastily prepare for the journey. Their lack in progress drives Forte to desperation and she intended to request a resignation until Tact's insistence on her staying convinces her otherwise. He declares to her that she's more than just a simple soldier unfit for combat and reminds her that the rest of the Angel Wing, and most importantly Tact himself, would not function without her. To raise morale for the coming battle, Forte joins Tact on the Bridge to help lead the fight in the liberation of Juno. After Juno is liberated from the Val-Fasq, Tact continued to help Forte in getting over her fears. The administration decides to throw a celebratory party in honor of this momentous occasion but Forte privately tells Tact that she would rather stay on the Elsior to continue practicing instead of attending the party and Tact answers her wishes on the condition he skips out as well. As the day of the party neared, Forte continued to practice but neglected her health and became exhausted from fatigue. Tact suggested bringing her to the Infirmary but Forte insisted on leaving her in her room as to not trouble anyone. Tact agrees but as he walked in the hall, he recalled the times Forte pushed him forward so many times before. He storms back into Forte's room and carries her into the Infirmary. much to her embarrassment. Forte finally agrees after seeing the rare instance of Tact getting forceful and rests her body. Tact remained at her bedside and when he awoke, found her standing in a dress as she decided to attend the party after all. At the party, the two danced together where Forte admits that she hadn't noticed how much she depended on him and how much he's grown since he joined the Elsior. Later that day, Forte finally regains her control of her fears and is found in the Shooting Range hitting her marks. En route to Val-Rundal, Tact and Forte relaxed together in the Tea Lounge before they met again in the park later that night. Tact explained that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart that show hope for the Val-Fasq themselves to change, the two vow to save them with Gern's defeat. When Gern's vessel began to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Happy Trigger returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Forte and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. In the ending, Forte and Tact are seen relaxing over their vacation together. Galaxy Angel II When the Elsior crossed through the Chrono Gate near Juno to access ABSOLUTE and the Central Globe, Forte was present on the Elsior in the search for inhabited civilizations through the many Chrono Gates. When the universe of NEUE was discovered, she joined the Elsior in the first survey mission of the newly discovered, surviving civilization. With the discovery of new Emblem Frames and the construction of the Luxiole underway, the Moon Angel Wing was formally disbanded and its members went off to pursue their careers to help the new universe. Forte was one of the two members of the Moon Angel Wing to continue serving in the military, with the other being Chitose . During the 4 years between the events of EL and ZR, Forte was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel while Chitose became a Captain and two were stationed on the NEUE capital planet of Seldar where they trained the planet's military. Forte taught combat training and general physical needs while Chitose handled tactics and protocol. Forte would also be the one who trained the new Angel Wing members, Apricot Sakuraba, Lily C. Sherbet, Nano-Nano Pudding, and eventually Kazuya Shiranami. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira After training Kazuya for a few months, Forte shuttled him to the Luxiole at the end of his training period. On the short trip, Forte provides information on what happened to the rest of the Angel Wing and the circumstances of Kazuya's enlistment by Milfie's personal choice. She greets Tact and Rico in the Hangar but quickly returned to Seldar and said farewell to her pupil before leaving. Forte is quickly heard back from again in Chapter 3 after communications with Milfie are cut off from ABSOLUTE and a general announcement is made that she has taken control of Seldar and will meet out any outside resistance with force. While Tact ordered for an immediate return to Seldar, the problem of resupplying came first and Forte is confronted near Seldar space in Chapter 4. Knowing that Tact would show up sooner or later to ask her true intentions, Forte had personally appeared leading a fleet of 200 ships to greet Tact. Stating that her reasons for taking over was to forcibly integrate EDEN technology to NEUE as the native inhabitant's slow-to-accept natures tested her patience, she orders for her fleet to open fire on the Luxiole and Tact's crew are forced to retreat. In Chapter 6, narrowly managing to escape the coup d'etat forces, Lily returned from Seldar to inform her team of Forte's actions and confirmed Forte's orchestration of the coup as true. However, while Forte led the coup, she was not truly behind it and reassures her team that Forte had very little choice in the matter as the planet was the target of another figure leading the offensive who had ordered for planet busting bombs known as Crust Breakers to be used if Forte was to reveal this information. Forte is finally confronted in Chapter 7 where the team analyzes other broadcasts she made and using the discrepancies between the broadcasts, find out that the Crust Breakers are already en-route to Seldar's surface and Forte had secretly done this to avoid suspicion. Tact leads the Luxiole along with the allied fleet from Magiic secured by Ranpha against Forte's fleet. The battlefield is analyzed and Coco reports the Crust Breakers' location behind the primary fleet and Tact receives a hail from Forte. The two exchange short pleasantries and Forte admits that she is slightly happy about the situation since she finally has the chance to match wits against Tact himself. Forte and Tact's fleets engage upon each other and Tact's numerical disadvantage with 400 ships against Forte's 700 forces him to act quick and leaves Ranpha to handle most of the fleet's combat while he leads the Luxiole to deal with the Crust Breakers. When the Crust Breakers are destroyed, Forte hopefully anticipated her loss and sabotaged her flagship before hand and contacted Tact for a pickup. Afterwards, she shared information about the figure behind the coup and if Forte was selected to be Tact's partner, they will have their reunion scene here. Later, Forte is put under trial for her actions against Seldar but is offered a significant pardon if she joined Tact to help stop Verel, an offer which she gladly agreed to. Forte along with the other members of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose reunite and rescue Milfie in the Central Globe. They rejoin Chitose on the Elsior and pilot their old Emblem Frames to assist the Rune Angel Wing in fighting Verel and his remaining fleets. In Lily's ending, she takes Lily and Kazuya out for food while she herself gets drunk. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Forte does not formally appear in the game but she is seen in either a flashback if she was chosen as Tact's chosen Angel or a montage if she was not. Tact explains that Forte has received her pardon from Seldar after her takeover and is currently enjoying her vacation. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Forte is present on Juno along with the rest of the Angel Wing to join Tact in celebration of the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq and joins the Elsior's crew again for a commemorative flight around the system. She appears with the Elsior and the Angel Wing in Val-Rundal to assist the Rune Angel Wing combat the invading Will fleet and fends off the wave of ships. She boards the Luxiole when Tact and Coco agree to sacrifice the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to counteract the black hole about to form near the Val-Fasq homeworld. If she was Tact's chosen Angel, the two would press the detonation trigger themselves, saying goodbye to their flagship and Emblem Frame. On the Luxiole, Forte is encountered in the Training Room wrestling against Lily, where the victor is determined by Kazuya's choice in the encounter. Later, she is found in the Cafeteria conversing with Natsume about firearms while the two shared a bowl of oden. In the background, Anise and Ranpha were competing against each other in eating their favored spicy curry. After the visit to Transbaal, Tact decides to have the Luxiole drop off the Elsior's crew in the Central Globe on the trip to NEUE. Tact decides to have a "hand off" from the seniors to their successors and Forte hopes that Lily will act as she always is and never let her guard down. Forte is last seen during the final battle where her vessel appear inside ABSOLUTE along with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing's flagships to confront the Will's flagship with the Rune Angel Wing. Personality Being the oldest and most experienced of the Angel Wing, Forte rightfully acted as the team's "big sister". With that experience, Forte is well versed in the quirks and workings of her fellow team members and if Tact wasn't able to find the time to help them, Forte would definitely take his place in being everyone's support. Even when she is no longer part of the Angel Wing by the events of GAII, Forte would not run out of encouraging words for her students to heed. Forte herself could be described as a tomboy for her masculine mannerisms, headstrong attitude, penchant for firearms, and her predilection in applying brute force to solve her problems. However, Forte still keeps in tune with her feminine side as she learned to enjoy dancing and is better described as a proper woman, and while she isn't as "refined" as Mint with her privileged upbringing, Forte carries an immense sense of responsibility and maturity with her persona. Even with her wise maturity, Forte also had a different side to her when not in a serious mood. While not exactly a war-monger, Forte's preference for violent solutions and combat provided much of her comedy and plot development. Nowhere near as violent as her anime counterpart, Forte still retains her enormous collection of firearms but understandably has less time to use them. During combat, Forte preferred to "strike while the iron's hot" and always favored a direct approach but always knew when to be cautious. Similarly, Forte's attitude seemed to have perfectly mastered the "work and play" mindset as she could instantly get into gear during moments of crisis but also knew when to relax and fool around. Presumably fueled by her previous experiences in combat, Forte values conviction above all things and the idea of trusting her back to someone else. Relying on others and having no doubts on each other's minds was Forte's main lesson to Tact in primarily convincing her that he was a worthwhile commander. This did not mean sacrificing oneself for others as Forte viewed the act of sacrifice without the intent of survival as weak-willed and took it as someone not believing in themselves as much. Sacrificing oneself would place a burden on everyone else, and Forte's code of responsibility that mirrored Tact's job in keeping everyone stable understandably says why Forte keeps that code. Out of the available romantic options for Tact, Forte's routes are without a doubt the most "mature" ones in the series as most of the drama does not really involve an incident that troubles either Tact or Forte's relationship in some way other than her route in EL. The driving point of Forte and Tact's relationship was the idea of trust and Forte's initial wariness of Tact's leadership becomes one of constant encouragement, and eventually mutual support from both ends, surprising even Forte on how she had come to rely on Tact so much. The two are noticeably not "lovey-dovey" like the other possible couplings but Forte and Tact have their own brand of intimacy shown by their immense sense of reliability to each other. Other Media Anime At age 22, Forte Stollen is first lieutenant and squad leader of the Galaxy Angels. A strong and brusque woman, she often leads the Angels into combat to victory, and usually gets their mission objectives completed. Her most notable characteristics are her above-average height and strength, large breasts prominently displayed by her elegant dress, superior marksmanship and knowledge of firearms, and left-eye monocle. Forte's life is rather complex and immersed in neverending conflict. She first learned how to use guns as a child trying to survive in the city where gunfights were frequent. A chance encounter with Volcott O. Huey brought her into the military academy and out of the harsh urban environment. In her military career prior to assignment to the Angels she served as infantry, her most notable role being the neutralization of experimental killer robots gone awry. At some point later on, however, she joined a revolutionary organization and fought for them before leaving. Forte, as Ranpha once put it, is a "man among women." She has a rough personality, believing in the virtues of brute force and generally leaping into things without much of a plan. Prone to violence, she often beat people up when annoyed or sometimes point her gun at others. She keeps a massive collection of firearms and artillery in her room and underneath her dress, her most favorite piece being a revolver she keeps at her side. Fond of drink, Forte often spends her free time chugging alcohol when not cleaning her guns. She is also prone to spending great deals of money at casinos. After her service in the Galaxy Angels, at age 26 Forte was given command of a battleship and had personally trained Lily C. Sherbet to lead the next generation of Angels. Manga She is the big sister of the Angel Troupe, often advising others and trying to help them with their problems. Forte also helps Tact and gives him a little advice when it comes to "relationship problems". She is the one who has the least intimate relationship with Tact in the manga, acting more as a big sister to him. Gallery Forte_54.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Forte_82.jpg|Forte Anime Concept Art Forte_83.jpg|Forte Anime Concept Art 2 Forte_84.jpg|Forte Anime Concept Art 3 Forte.png Behind-the-scenes *Forte's Japanese voice actor is Mayumi Yamaguchi, she is played by Risa Shirakawa in the musicals and her English voice actor is Alison Matthews. *Forte's name means "strong" in italian, which compliments her appearance and personality. *Forte's last name comes from a German cake called stollen. *Forte has the largest bust of all Angels among both teams, exceeding even Tequila. Notably, the anime has an outfit adjustment to conceal more of her bust. *Forte is normally shown to be approximately, if not more than, Tact's height. In a jarring inconsistency, her route from the first game has her appear considerably shorter than him during the Rhome segment. **Even more notably, Forte normally wears high heels in her usual uniform, which might be why the inconsistency during the Rhome segment happened. *Outside of the indeterminable age of Rune Angel Nano, Forte during the Moon Days alone was older than all Rune Angel pilots during the second trilogy (22 during the Moon Angel days compared to eldest Rune Angel Kahlua's 21). Only because Ranpha was 18 while the Moon Angels were active keeps Forte from truly being older than everyone during the second trilogy on her first trilogy's age alone. Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers Category:Verel's Insurrection Forces Category:EDEN Natives